


A new member of the family

by Aeris444



Series: Camelot Drabble Bingo Round 1 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Not betaread





	A new member of the family

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread

Gwaine heard the cooing as soon as he walked into the house.

  


“You’re such a cutie, aren’t you?”

  


He recognised that tone Merlin had when put in the presence of a baby animal.

  


It didn’t bode well.

  


Gwaine followed Merlin’s voice to discover his boyfriend on the kitchen floor, petting what looked like a drenched kitten.

  


“Don’t tell me… You found it alone, meowing, wet and you just couldn’t let him die.” Gwaine said.

  


“How do you know?”

  


“Because it was the same with Kili, Kalheesi, Sirius and Pixel.”

  


2 dogs, 1 rabbit and 2 cats… A big happy family.


End file.
